Long Chen
Apariencia Cejas como espadas y resplandecientes de salud; Sus ojos eran como las estrellas. Un rostro extremadamente guapo y extremadamente agradable a la vista. Personalidad Sé que es inteligente y sabre más allá de su edad, pero al mismo tiempo, mal humor y tonto si alguien toca su debilidad. Dice a los demás ya sí mismo que no es un buen tipo, pero también a otros en los cuales se trata de una manera indebida, especialmente si el perpetrador se muestra más arrogante que él. Para sus seres queridos, él es el pilar que impide que los cielos caigan y para sus enemigos un hombre sin piedad. Orgulloso (Dios de la píldora): inteligente y orgulloso, pero se encuentra en peligro para salvar a aquellos que le importan. Arte corporal de nueve estrellas de Hegemon: bajo la influencia de este arte, no puede retroceder desde la confrontación de la dirección. Fondo Long Chen's Biological Mother (Lu NingShuang) and father (Long Zhantian) are apart of the God race. Because of Jealousy and greed people in his Biological family Conspired and stole his Spirt Blood/Root/Bone. A servent of his Parents took Long Chen to the Mortal planes to allow him to grow up and take revenge if he could Culitavte. Long Chen grew up With his Step Father (Long Tianxiao) and Step Mother(Ms Long) he treats them like his real parents. He has walked a path of Blood by Killing those who hurt people close to him. History Trivia * He is a specialist in destroying roofs of houses. * One genius used Long Chen to make a crazy profit of millions of gold coins. He was a master painter, but after seeing the battle of Long Chen at the Phoenix Cry Lantern Festival, he allied himself with a printing workshop and had a brilliant business idea creating paintings from the battles, a special painting as a collector's item limited edition and finally a graphic novel called The Phoenix Cry Divine Battle. In just a few weeks, they made at least millions of gold coins. * When he reached the thirteenth Heavenstage of Qi Condensation, he faced his first heavenly punishment. * His star FengFu became a true star and he managed to manifest the FengFu Battle Armor. * Long Chen is not actually biological son of Long Tianxiao and Mrs. Long. * He is a divergent, his cultivation does not follow the standard path. * When he reached the tenth heavenstage of blood condensation, his blood changed showing slight traces of gold spots. * By being baptized by natural thunders he was able to form embryonic thunderforce runes in his blood, thus creating his own thunderforce to temper his body. * When he faced his second heavenly punishment he allowed his original thunderforce runes in his blood to be devoured by the tribulation thunderfocre, thus allowing him to control tribulation lightning. Reference Chapter 321 * When Long Chen returned home after the battle against the corrupt path, he discovered that the mother was pregnant. * Long Chen’s face-slapping technique had practically reached a divine level. * He hates the gods of the Pill Valley, namely Great Brahma and Heavenly Fallen Night. Presumably this hate comes from the memories of Pill God. * The Chaos Bead is the most heaven-defying object inside his body. * When in danger, Pill God's Supreme will emerges from his body to help him. * If someone tries to poke Chaos Bead, absolute destruction force comes and destroy the person who is trying to tamper. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Alchemist Category:Phoenix Cry Empire Category:Alchemist Guild Category:Heaven Earth Faction Category:Dragon Blood Legion